cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Annihilator tripod
Basic, firing CNCTW_Annihilator_Tripod.jpg Basic (Kane Edition skin) CNCTW_Annihilator_Tripod_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with shields |imgsize = |faction = Scrin Traveler-59 |role = Heavy assault walker |useguns = * Three energy cannons * Legs to crush vehicles |usearmor = * Heavy * Shielded |tier = 3 |hp = 7500 |armortype = Heavy (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $3000 |time = 0:30 |produced = Warp Sphere Warp Chasm |req = Technology Assembler |hotkey = F6 |groundattack = 550 (Cannon) per laser, 200% scalar against civilian buildings, 50% scalar against infantry |cooldown = 1.5 seconds per laser |landspeed = 60 |range = 350 |ability = EMP at close range Uncombine with Buzzers Vehicle Crusher |upgrades = Forcefield generators |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} The Annihilator Tripod is the heaviest Scrin ground combat vehicle encountered in large numbers during the events of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background The tripod walker is armed with three proton beam weapons, each mounted on the end of an articulating arm. At closer distances, the walkers release what appears to be a small electromagnetic pulse which effectively disables any land-based mechanical object in the blast radius, including structures. Owing to their sheer size, Annihilator tripods have been known to literally walk over smaller units such as Scorpion or MBT-6 Predator tanks, destroying them. While naturally durable, the armour protection of the Tripod appears to be supplemented on occasion by Forcefield generators. Units fitted with these shields are capable of absorbing one EMP attack without losing power and can also take considerably more damage than they would otherwise. However, as proven by both GDI and Nod, the Annihilator Tripod is by no means invincible. A well-trained Commando can run up to a Tripod and disable it almost instantly with an explosive charge applied to the vulnerable underside of its body. Once disabled, GDI Engineers, Scrin Assimilators and Nod Saboteurs can reactivate the downed Tripod for their respective factions. Tripods have no defense against aircraft and are next to useless against infantry. A decent force of anti-vehicle infantry is often sufficient to take on a Tripod, unless it gets close enough to crush them underfoot. If neither of these are available, numerous or very heavy vehicles (such as Mammoth tanks) can take them on, but must again be wary of its ability to disable vehicles at close range. Variants In Kane's Wrath, Reaper-17 utilizes a stronger, Tiberium-mutated variant known as the Reaper Tripod. This version can absorb Tiberium (much like a Devourer Tank) to power up its beam attacks. This ability can benefit from the Conversion Reserves upgrade. Despite their preference for fast and light units, Traveler-59 can build Annihilator Tripods, though these versions can not be upgraded with Forcefield Generators. All versions can be combined with Buzzers, which will attack anything that gets within a certain radius of the Tripod and are particularly strong against enemy infantry. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Annihilator tripod has better firepower, range, mobility and maneuverability than the standard Mammoth Mk. III. However, its armour is not nearly as durable - causing it to still lose in a pitched head-on engagement. A Mammoth upgraded with railgun weaponry can easily damage or destroy an unprotected Annihilator in range, and at 3000 credits, the walker is also one of the most expensive Tier 3 units in the war. Despite this, it's superior mobility and range, as well as its inherent abilities and possible upgrades, namely: its beam arms' high flexibility and autonomy, its short-ranged EMP burst (capable of immobilizing even Epic units), and its recharging Forcefield, respectively—easily make it one of the most dangerous Tier 3 units in the war - capable of cutting apart armor from a great distance, and disabling it should it foolishly decide to try and close the distance. The Annihilator Tripod leaves a husk upon death. Assessment Pros *Powerful weaponry that is able to either focus on one target or attack multiple targets. *Faster than Mammoth tank. *Fastest movement among walkers (60 while Avatars have 50, Juggernauts, Eradicator and Redeemer have 40) *Possesses an effective EMP weapon for close range engagements. *Can outrange most units, save for true artillery. *Two versions (the Reaper Tripod and the Scrin Annihilator Tripod) can be upgraded with shields. *Can simply trample tier 1 and 2 vehicles and infantry *Can defeat most of the ground units in a one versus one fight. There have been documented instances of 2 Annihilator Tripods taking out a MARV using well timed EMP blasts. *Can be rapidly repaired by fellow Corrupters. *Husks may be reactivated to save on funds. *Can combine with Buzzers to counter infantry. *Greater firepower and armor than the devourer tank. Cons *Defenseless against aircraft *Particularly vulnerable to GDI and Nod Commandos, as Forcefield Generator does not protect it from C4 charges. *Vulnerable to anti-vehicle infantry, such as Missile squads *The Forcefield requires 2 minutes to recharge after being disabled. *One of the most expensive ground units. *Only available at tier 3. *Being mechanical, EMP weapons may be used to disable the Tripod if it lacks Forcefields. *No forcefields for Traveler-59 tripods. *Husks may be reactivated by hostile forces. Trivia The Annihilator tripod may have been inspired by the tripods from the War of the Worlds novel. Gallery File:Portfolio_Gallery_2_01.jpg|Render by Chris Tamburino File:CNCTW Tripod Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art File:Tripods Concept.jpg|Mid concept art File:CNCTW Tripod Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Tripod Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Tripod Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Tripod Raw Model.jpg|Model File:CNCTW Tripod Intel Image.png|An Annihilator Tripod in the Intelligence Database File:Tripods Texture.jpg|Texture File:CNCTW_Annihilator_Tripod_Husk_Cameo.png|Cameo of Annihilator Tripod husk Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Tripod_(sounds_-_moving,_firing,_idle...)|Tripod sound Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars Scrin Arsenal